


She Prays, She Prays

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, I Think Dru Loved Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a weird consensus that Dru didn't love Spike well enough and I just don't agree. Just wanted to imagine what it might've been like for Dru to watch Spike "get covered in sunshine." A slight shoot off from the idea that even vampire Dru might have some religious convictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Prays, She Prays

     He catches her praying often now; for the first time in nearly a century she prays every day. While Spike searches for the Slayer, hunts her, understands her, he promises Drusilla as soon as the Slayer is taken care of proper they'll have a tea party fit for a vampire Queen, but he still finds Dru tucked at the end of the bed, murmuring. Murmuring about sending the sun away, bringing back dead plums. He doesn't understand, she tries to tell him, but he doesn't understand. Of course a vampire should hate a Slayer, of course they should be enemies. Of course he should spend all of his moments awake dreaming of curling his fingers around her neck, brushing her silky blonde hair back, and drinking deep from the chalice of Good. Sometimes Spike spares a minute for Dru, a long look that reminds her of decades past; when she holds her hands too tightly together, they bleed, and they bleed and he tends them, until he's gone and they bleed again. As long as there is sun, the dark cannot survive. Dru knows this, and she tells him until he hushes her. She wants to shake him, make him see sense, but he's lost... He's lost, and she can only pray. 


End file.
